geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Drivers
Ultra Drivers is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by LazerBlitz. The level is mostly known for its complicated dual segments. It uses very large amounts of 2.0 effects and flashing colors as an obstacle, to begin with. The level is also comprised of a lot of dual parts, adding to part of the challenge. Like most of Lazerblitz's levels, it utilizes numerous mixed dual segments for difficulty. There are also some annoyingly difficult wave segments in the level. A very large amount of the level is at triple speed, further adding to the difficulty. It is generally considered a Hard Demon but is rarely referred to as a Medium Demon. Gameplay * 0% - 11%: The level starts off with a fairly simple cube section. As the player progresses through this cube section, the text "WELCOME TO THE ULTRA DRIVERS. PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ONE HELL OF A CHALLENGE" can be seen if the player gets through this cube. The player then runs into two keys. Note you must take the upper key, and only the upper key. Taking the lower-key will cause the player to crash, and getting both keys will also result in a crash, with the text "ONLY ONE" popping up, telling the player they must only take one key. * 11% - 36%: If the player gets through this, they enter the first difficult segment in the level, with the music quickly picking up the pace to follow this. It is a dual, starting off as a very easy regular dual cube, but then drastically increases in difficulty with a ship and then a wave. The ship can only be passed if the player can find a good pattern to follow that doesn't cause a crash, and only players with very high wave skills can easily get through all the waves in the level. In the cube-wave mixed dual, the text "ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH?" pops up. This is followed by a fast and somewhat tricky cube section, and then a wave that will be extremely difficult for inexperienced wave players. The next part is also quite difficult, a ship and UFO ending with a wave segment before transitioning to another different part. The ship and UFO are confusing, as there is an invisible portal for both the UFO and the second ship sequence. The player needs to tap quite lightly and then suddenly hold down in order to get into the wave, which is a fairly awkward thing to do. The wave is also quite tight and is almost a one block space. * 36% - 68%: The next part is quite buggy and one of the more annoying parts. It is a ball and dual wave that are moderately difficult. The ball is the buggy part, where it is possible to skip a fast mash sequence. The dual wave is flat out difficult but has a buggy entrance that adds to the player's annoyance. If the player gets through this, they enter an auto sequence that is practically 10% of the level and goes into the second half of Ultra Drivers. The player will enter a fairly simple cube and a moderately difficult ship, followed by an easy ball. The text in this ball says "I WILL NOW SHOW YOU HELL." This holds true, as it is quickly followed by probably the hardest part in the level, a dual UFO and wave in the first half, followed by a dual cube and wave in the next. The player must have very good wave skills to get through this easily, not to mention that there is a blue pad that will change the wave's gravity in the second half of the cube-wave segment. * 68% - 79%: The player then goes into a brief cube section, and then into another difficult UFO segment that creatively uses half speed to cause the player to crash if they mistime their jumps. This is quite difficult, as it is combined with a mini-boss fight segment with very tight spaces and the fact that half-speed changes have very strange and abnormal hit-boxes compared to spikes. This is then followed by a very tricky wave segment that uses 2.0 effects to try and trick the player into crashing towards the end. * 79% - 100%: If the player makes it through, there will be text that says "YOU PASSED...", but the player must not be caught off guard since there is a trap that requires a couple of quintuple spike-like jumps in triple speed. If the player falls into the first trap, a text will pop up, in addition, saying "OR NAW..." If the player makes it through, the player must get through one last leg of the level. The text "IT CAN'T BE..." shows up, signaling surprise at the player's progress. The player has one last easy cube to get through and then must get through one last wave. Then, the level ends. User Coins The level contains three user coins. They are moderately difficult to obtain, except for the second one, which is practically auto but hidden from view. These coins, however, are better to take, since most of them are easier alternative routes than the main route once the player understands how to obtain them. * The first user coin is located in the first wave. This coin actually makes the level easier, as the player can skip a small part of the larger wave segment, which is the more difficult part of the wave. * The second coin, as mentioned, is hidden, but is practically auto to get. After the very fast auto part after the dual wave, do not press anything and the player will get the second coin. You must jump right after or you will crash into the ground. * The third and final coin also makes the player's life easier. Instead of holding the wave for a very short and awkward timing, the player has to jump at the final gravity portal in the UFO segment. The player then must hold their jump button and this allows them to obtain the final coin. Errors * In the second cube after the mixed dual segment, the player can click the first blue jump ring and holds the jump button. This lets the player skip the entire sequence of jump orbs. * In the ball segment before the first dual wave segment, the player can skip a very fast mash sequence by just hitting the lower green jump orbs in such a way that you can still survive and get to the other two jump orbs. * At the entrance to the dual wave, it is possible to crash if you don't press anything, which normally shouldn't be the case. * After the second last wave in the level, it is possible to skip the second set of spikes by jumping over an invisible teleporter. * At the last cube, it is possible, but very rare, to crash into the ceiling when the player jumps onto the blue jump pad and changes gravity. ** However, as shown in EVW's video, it is possible to skip the blue jump pad and avoid the spikes before the final part. Fails * Dorami crashed at 62%, 64%, 79%, and at 83%. * SoulsTRK crashed at 94%. * Weoweoteo also crashed at 94%. * Andromeda crashed at 95%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 94% and at 96%. * Wayld02 also crashed at 96%. * EricVanWilderman crashed at 96%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZE3E0Dtc48 Trivia * The password for the level is 572820. * The level contains 29,971 objects, very close to the object limit. * This is one of LazerBlitz's few Demons ever created. The other Demons are Deadlocked X, System Crash, Hyper Drivers, Spacelocked, Ichor, Mayhem, and Turbo. All of his Demons coincidentally uses a Mixed Dual. * If you copy the level and go under the auto cube part, you will see an Easter egg word: "The Next Part is Impossible". * The UFO segment around 67% (the one with the speed portals that need to be avoided) was likely inspired by The Darkness. * The level is exactly one minute long. Walkthrough Gallery File:UltraDriversCOIN1.jpg|Coin 1 location. File:UltraDriversCOIN2.jpg|Coin 2 location. File:UltraDriversCOIN3.jpg|Coin 3 location. References Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels